


No One Tells Me No

by Dauntless_Shadow



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: But because I’m the writer, Coffee feeds my soul, Happy Ending, I actually don’t know if this qualifies as fluff, I’ve been awake for 31 hours, M/M, Oneshot, Rarepairs are great, Sprace is the best, This is like the second time I’ve written fluff, What Did You Expect, and I love Redfinch, in my life, it probably doesn’t, there’s gonna be a little bit of angst, what is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25412446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dauntless_Shadow/pseuds/Dauntless_Shadow
Summary: You can only see the world in the color of your soulmate’s eyes. Until you make eye contact with them, that is. Most kids only ever saw one color until they had met their soulmate. Albert, however, has seen the world in a different color every week. A new student arrives at his school, and suddenly everything makes sense.
Relationships: Albert DaSilva/Finch (Newsies), Spot Conlon/Racetrack Higgins
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	No One Tells Me No

**Author's Note:**

> Title’s from Bandstand, aka Cinderella and Jack Kelly in the 1940s. Not to be confused with Bonnie & Clyde: Cinderella and Jack Kelly in the 1930s. On that note, I might be too tired to write. Let’s do this.

Albert had always been different. He saw the world in a new color every week. This week’s color was what he thought his soulmate’s true eye color was, the color that Albert had seen the world in till he was 9. That’s when the colors had first started to change. That’s when he had stopped seeing the world in bright, grassy green.

First day of senior year, he thought. Yippee.

Apparently sarcasm was his cue, because the second he thought that, Race Higgins barreled up to him. 

“Al, didja hear? There’s a new kid!”

Small school, fast gossip. Race was still babbling. 

Thankfully, the bell rang for first period. First day, and Albert was already ready to get out.

—————————————————————

On second thought, maybe school wouldn’t be so bad.

‘What prompted this decision?’ You may wonder. Answer: the boy sitting in front of Albert. Dirty blond curls and an over sized sweater was mostly what Albert could see, but he was confident that Tall, Blond, & Hoodie was hot.

Then Mr Seitz came into the room, and called for everyone’s attention.

“Ahem, as you may have heard, we have a new student. Finch Cortes, please raise your hand.”

Tall, Blond, & Hoodie (Finch) raised his hand.

The rest of the class passed by in a blur, Albert more focused on sharpening his pencil eraser. It made a nice pyramid shape. On the downside, the metal caught in the sharpener, and it took the combined efforts of Albert, Mike, Ike, and Buttons to get it out. (Me, to my cat: Because it’s HARD to get the metal out. And I definitely didn’t learn that the hard way.) 

—————————————————————

He had 3rd period with Finch as well, and it turned out that Finch was unfairly good at math. Albert never thought being good at math could be hot, but here Finch was pulling it off. 

—————————————————————

Soon enough, it was lunch.

“I think he’s my soulmate,” Race said. “Al, how do I mention, casually of course, ‘oh what if we’re soulmates?’”

“Ask,” Jack butted in.

Jojo scoffed. “Like that couldn’t go any wrong.”

“Yeah,” Race agreed. “Remember when the Delanceys soaked me for being gay?”

He said it lightly, but Albert could see the pain in his eyes.

“Race,” Smalls cut in. “According to Sniper, Conlon’s gay. I doubt there’s any homophobia there.”

“Still...”

—————————————————————

The next time he saw Finch was fifteen minutes before school ended. When he entered the bathroom, he saw Finch fiddling with a pair of contacts. He put them on, and it was like he had flipped a switch.

The world changed to pale pink. Finch looked up, and the switch was flipped yet again. Everything was colorful, white sink, green walls, tan stall doors (I know virtually nothing about boys bathrooms, do they have stalls?).

He didn’t know who hadn’t leaned in, him or Finch or both of them, but then they were kissing, Finch’s lips soft against Albert’s. 

They broke apart with a gasp.

“Ummmmm,” Finch said. “Do you, like, want to go out?” 

Albert was pretty sure he said yes. He hoped he had said yes, because his thoughts were way too jumbled to form a coherent sentence. 

Finch grinned. “Can I have your number then?”

Albert hurried to write his number on a post-it Finch has produced from his bag.

Just as he finished, the bell rang. Finch grinned at him, and farted (this typo made me half-smile and exhale really hard so it got to stay. take from that information about me as a person if you want) off.

Albert had a silly grin on his face the entire time he packed up. The second he left the building, a very excited Anthony Higgins barreled toward Albert, nearly knocking him off.

“He asked me out!”

**Author's Note:**

> Turns out I was too tired to write, as I started this story on June 27th. Oops.
> 
> HMU on Tumblr- @waiting-makes-me-antsy


End file.
